SwitchEd
by Airhead259
Summary: What happens when Ed, Edd and Eddy all switch minds? Read to find out! Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic! Hope you like it! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Switch-Ed: ****Prologue**

It was a day like any other in the cul-de-sac. All the kids were enjoying the bright summer, playing, exercising or anything else they wanted to do. Everyone was busy, everyone that is, except for the Eds, who were lying on the grass gazing up at the sun. They were bored, as usual, since Eddy couldn't think of a scam. Edd had already counted all of the blades of grass on Ed's lawn (twice) and was about to begin a third time. Ed had fallen asleep reading his alien comics.

"Alright already!" shouted Eddy, "Let's do something!"

"I am already preoccupied with an activity, Eddy," said Edd, "I was just about to begin counting this grass for the third…"

"I don't care! I'm bored and I wanna do something!" screamed Eddy, who was already annoyed. "Besides, it's not like you actually WANT to count the grass, is it?"

"No…actually you're right…"

"There. Now wake Ed up and think!"

"No need to bother, Double D, as I am already up." Ed yawned, stretched and then sat up

"I have a suggestion, Eddy! Why don't we set up a lemonade stand?" asked Edd

"Nah, we already did that. Lumpy over there ruined the whole thing" said Eddy, while

pointing at Ed, who was rolling about in the grass.

"Why don't we set up a satellite and contact the alien zombies from outer space?" asked Ed

"Um…Ed, are you feeling alright?" asked Edd

"Forget it!" said Eddy, "It's a lame idea!"

"Well, Ed and I have already submitted our suggestions. Why don't you think of something?"

"That's it!" said Eddy, "We'll play truth or dare!"

"That's a wonderful idea Eddy!" said Edd, "I have a special object just for the occasion!"

He went to get an odd bottle that he had found in the junkyard.

But little did the Eds know that the bottle had its own little secret…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Okay, maybe it wasn't the greatest, but it'll get better, I hope…**


	2. The Ol' SwitcherEd

**Author's Note: This is a little bit like that the episode called 'Mirror, mirror on the Ed'. But it is different in its own way. This is just a side note so I can avoid flames.**

**EDIT: This is a reply to the anonymous comment I recieved: I have changed the switching scheme as well, which is one way in which this fic is different from the episode. Thanks for pointing it out anyway :)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Switch-Ed ****Chapter 2-The Ol' Switcher-Ed**

The Eds were sitting near the Peach Creek construction site, daring each other. Ed's lawn had been 'the source of boredom', as Edd had said, so they had decided upon playing here. The bottle stopped spinning and pointed at Edd, with the opposite side facing Eddy.

"HA! Truth or dare, Double D?" asked Eddy with an evil smirk

"Mother says I always have to tell the truth Eddy…"

"Okay. Is it true that you have never been good at gym class? That you always end up FAILING?" asked Eddy

Edd pondered over this question carefully. He did have to tell the truth, but then Eddy would call him a wimp. Eventually Edd decided to lie and say no. But just as he was about to deny the accusation, he started feeling weird and suddenly blurted out the truth.

"Yes," he said and then quickly covered his mouth.

Eddy's laughter echoed in Edd's ears. Why had he told the truth? Was he not going to lie? These thoughts ran through Edd's head until Ed said, "My turn to spin the spinney-thing."

The bottle went round and round and finally faced Ed. The other side faced Edd.

"Dare me, Double D! Dare me!" chanted Ed

Edd thought for a while and then said, "Alright, Ed. I dare you to act like me for the rest of the day."

"Dare accepted!" said Ed. "But only after we finish two more rounds!"

Eddy spun the bottle again, until it landed on Edd, with the opposite side facing Eddy again.

"This time I'm taking a dare, Eddy!" said Edd, bravely

"Finally, some action!" said Eddy, "Double D, I dare you to act like me for the rest of the day"

"Okay, but only if you're Ed for the rest of the day" said Edd

"Fine, sockhead, I'll be Ed," sighed Eddy, reluctantly

Suddenly, they all began feeling weird. Then, there was a blinding flash and everything went blank.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Okaaay…like I mentioned above, this chapter is a lot like that episode with Truth or Dare. But please don't flame me for that reason, I promise you, it's different.**

**Anyway, by now you must have realized that I'm really slow. But I actually only submit a chapter once the next chapter is ready, which means I'm working on Chapter 4 as you are reading this!**

**R&R please and tell me how I can improve! **


	3. The Discovery

**Sorry, but I haven't been able to update for a while, I have too many things to do :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Note: In case you were wondering, the Eds' minds have really been switched for the day. The other kids don't know that, though. For example, Ed's mind is inside Edd, so Edd still looks the same and has the same voice, but Ed controls what he says and does!**

**Confusing? Don't worry, you'll get it!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Switch-Ed**

**Chapter 3 – The Discovery**

Edd opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the sun, which had settled itself in the middle of the sky.

'Hmm, that must mean that it's noon,' he said, and was stunned for a moment, since the voice that he had heard saying those words was Eddy's!

Edd slowly got up and looked around. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that he seemed a bit shorter…

He shifted his gaze towards the ground and saw himself lying unconscious on the sand!

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Edd. He looked at his hands and his clothes. They were Eddy's. He then realized what had happened. Somehow they had switched minds and become each other!

Edd's scream woke Ed and Eddy. "Shut up, me, you're gonna make my eardrums burst!" said Eddy, sternly. He gasped when he heard his voice, since it was Ed's. "What happened? Why do I sound like Ed?!" asked Eddy. "And how did I scream if I was unconscious?" He was puzzled. Had they been taken somewhere? He looked around and saw himself standing up and muttering.

"It seems we have switched minds, Eddy," said Edd. "I'm now you and you are Ed. Ed must now be me."

"What the…." Eddy broke off as he saw Edd's body get up and say, "Buttered toast…"

"Oh no! Double D's inside me, so he has MY FACE! And now I smell like gym shoes!" cried Eddy.

"Cool! I am Double D! Now maybe I have a big brain and stuff!" said Ed. He then drew a picture on an old gum wrapper and showed it to Edd.

"How's this Eddy, I mean Double D?"

Edd stared into the face of a badly drawn cat with the word 'KAT' written below it.

"Um, it's unique Ed…"

"I can't show my face out there like this! Let's go to Ed's house and hide!" said Eddy and without even waiting for their response, picked Ed and Edd up and started running.

Meanwhile, at Ed's place…

"Sarah! Come quick! I can't open this tin of peaches!" cried Jimmy, while sitting at the kitchen table.

Sarah ran into the kitchen only to see Jimmy struggling to open the tin.

"Don't worry, Jimmy, my big brother Ed will open it. He HAS to do everything I tell him to."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Whoa! That was hard to write! I may have made some mistakes, so please R&R to point them out!**

**I know it's short, but it's pretty hard to write this kind of fanfic. Sorry. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be nice and long. I'll try to write bigger chapters in the future:)**


	4. To be in your shoes

**Hello! Sorry the updates have taken so long, but I sometimes wait for a specific number of hits before I add something new. Check my profile page to see when I'm most likely to update.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 4!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Switch-Ed**

**Chapter 4 – To be in your shoes**

"Ed! Come upstairs, I need you NOW!" shouted Sarah angrily. She wanted that tin of peaches to be opened fast so that she and Jimmy could continue with their unicorn ice-sculpture (which they had been working on until they decided to take a break). Normally, Ed would have come up the stairs by now, but she had been waiting for 30 seconds and there was no sign of him.

Sarah ran towards the front door, pulled it hard to open it and shouted," Ed! Come here right now or else I'll tell mom that you weren't playing with me!"

One kilometre away, Ed (inside Double D) heard her and said, "Oh no! Baby sister needs me and I'm in Double D's head! NOOOO!"

"Give it a rest already, Ed! We're all gonna be in trouble unless we get to your house before anyone sees us." said Eddy "Luckily, we already know who's who, so we can talk to each other without messing up."

"I agree Eddy." said Double D "However, it is extremely hard for me to move around at your height. How you manage it is beyond me."

"That's 'cause I'm used to it, sockhead." said Eddy angrily. Finally they reached Ed's house and jumped into his room from a small flap window.

Their timing was perfect, since Sarah had heard noises and opened the door to check. The sight that met her eyes was all the 3 Eds lying in a heap on the floor.

"Ed! There you are. I need you so come upstairs into the kitchen or I'll tell mom." said Sarah in a sweet, innocent voice. She then slammed the door and ran up the basement stairs.

"I can't go upstairs looking like Double D! Why is this world so cruel?" cried Ed. He started sobbing loudly, in Edd's voice.

"I know what to do Ed. Why don't we send Eddy up instead of you? You can't get into trouble then." suggested Edd.

"No! I won't to go up there and do Ed's work." Shouted Eddy

"But if you don't, we'll all be in trouble," said Edd. He began to explain to the confused Eddy." Ed's not strong inside me; he can't even lift a toothpick. You have to go and take his place to open that tin. Besides, you already look like him."

"Okay fine. I'll do it." said Eddy.

"Good" said Edd" Now go out there and open that tin!"

Ed pushed Eddy out of the room and up the stairs until they reached the kitchen. Sarah and Jimmy were working on the ice-sculpture. Sarah looked up and said "What took you so long Ed? Open our tin now, me and Jimmy are famished."

Eddy grabbed the tin and said, "Piece of cake." He tried to open it, but suddenly realized that he couldn't. He decided to look for a can opener. After searching the kitchen drawers for a few minutes, he found one. He tried again. This time it worked. He picked the tin up and handed it to Sarah, while muttering, "Here's your stupid peaches."

"Thank you Ed." said Sarah, sweetly.

"While walking back to the basement, Eddy began to wonder. Why wasn't he able to open that tin? Ed would've been able to do it easily without a can opener. He thought for a few moments and then ran down the basement stairs and burst into Ed's room.

"Double D! Something's wrong! Ed's not strong anymore, not when I'm inside him!" He explained what had happened in the kitchen and when he finished, Edd had a distressed look on his face.

"It's just as I had feared. We are now not only inside each others heads, but our physical strength and other qualities depend upon the mind of a person inside someone else!" said Edd.

"What are you talking about, Double D?" asked Eddy.

"It means now, to others, it will look like Ed is suddenly not as strong as he used to be. I will suddenly appear to be extremely strong and you…"

"…will look really weak? Oh great, this switching minds stuff comes with rules."

Ed, who had been very silent all this time, suddenly said, "What do we do now, guys?"

"I think the only thing to do is to hide here until we switch back at the end of the day. Unfortunately, it is very early in the day now, so we are going to have to wait a long time."

"The end of the day? But how am I supposed to scam people if I look like monobrow?" said Eddy, angrily, as he pointed at Ed, who was reading a comic book.

Ed suddenly shouted, "Cool! Now we can stay indoors and pretend to be on a space mission!"

The room was silent for a few moments, when suddenly, Eddy spoke up. He had heard sounds coming from the lane.

"I hear suckers waiting to be scammed! C'mon, let's go there quick!" He dragged Ed and Edd out of the window. But while they were running, they bumped into Kevin, who was fixing his bike.

"Hey, Double D, I've been looking for you. Mind helping me out here?" he asked.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Phew! That took a while! This one's a little longer than the others, I think. This story might have a lot of chapters coming up. I hope it's not too confusing. If you have any comments, feel free to submit a review or send me a message!**


	5. Realisation

**There've been 4 chapters until now and I really don't know how confusing it is to read them. I'm already used to it, since I've written 2 confusing chapters. I think (hope) I've got the hang of it. A big thank you to all of my reviewers and the people who've added me to their fave or alert lists. You guys ROCK! **

**Getting back to Chapter 5…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Switch-Ed**

**Chapter 5 – Realisation**

Kevin was looking at Ed, who was still inside Double D." Hey Double D, I'm talking to you." said Kevin. Ed turned around and said, "Hi Kevin! Need some help?"

"Yeah, something's up with my bike. Do you know how to fix it?" His tone was hesitant, almost as if he was nervous while talking to them. He kept looking around nervously, to make sure that no-one saw him.

Ed stood there with a blank expression on his face, when Double D whispered to him, "Ed! Do you know what's wrong with Kevin's bike?"

"Nope! Haven't a clue there, bucko!"

"Hmm…"said Double D as he examined the bike. He then whispered to Ed again, "The gears appear to need some oil. Ask Kevin for some oil, then lift the bike up and apply it."

"Can do!" said Ed. "Hey Kevin! Got any oil?"

"Duh. But you'd better not break anything or you're dead."

Ed grabbed the oil, lifted the bike up with ease, dripped some oil on the gears and put it back down. "All better." said Ed. "Tell me how you like it!"

Kevin got on his bike and rode it. "Awesome! It's even better than before!" exclaimed Kevin. He then rode away quickly, remembering that he shouldn't be seen talking to 'dorks' like the Eds.

"Come again!" said Ed.

"Bravo Ed! I'm very proud of you. You did it all on your own." said Double D

"Okay, enough with the distractions. Let's hurry up and scam someone!" said Eddy. He put his hand inside his pocket and then remembered that he was Ed.

"Hey sockhead, can you get that piece of paper out of my pocket? There's a scam on it I've been planning for weeks."

After a while, the Eds found themselves right in the middle of the cul-de-sac, preparing for another scam. "Well, Eddy, what are we selling today?" asked Double D.

"Books." mumbled Eddy.

"Books? Really? Why just the thought of bringing fine literature to our cul-de-sac is simply amazing! I think…"

"Not library books, Double D. Ed's writing some books, so we'll sell 'em."

Double D went over to Ed. He was holding some sheets of paper between his feet and writing a book called 'Mutant zombie teachers at Peach Creek High' Next to him were many other books with titles like 'Buttered Toast with Gravy' and ' I Love Chickens!'

By now Edd wasn't shocked seeing his body in Ed's awkward postures. After all, they had already been each other for half a day. Still, he felt strange, being so short in Eddy's body. He couldn't wait to switch back…

"Hey Double D, quit daydreaming and help me set up this stall!" Eddy's voice rang through Edd's head." Alright Eddy, I'm coming." Said Edd

"It's the scam of the century!" exclaimed Eddy." Everyone will want to buy our books! Ed, keep writing. Double D, stand here and look natural. I'll just…"

"Hold on, Eddy" said Double D." You want ME to mind the stall? Aren't you supposed to do that?"

"I WOULD DO IT MYSELF IF I WAS INSIDE MY OWN BODY!" shouted Eddy.

"Okay, I'll do it! No need to get testy!" said Double D

Eddy was getting annoyed. Being in Ed's body was one of the worst things ever to happen to him. Flies seemed to follow him around constantly and he kept discovering 'surprises' within Ed's jacket. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had been ordered around by Sarah! Eddy had begun to realise what a nightmare Ed's life could sometimes be.

But it wasn't only Eddy who was beginning to realise this. Edd was thinking about Eddy's size. He recalled all the times that Eddy had been teased about his height. And now, being in Eddy's body, he found out exactly what it was like to be short.

Ed was finally using his brain and wondering about how Double D liked being the 'non athletic' type. But then suddenly Ed snapped back to reality and said, "Who brought the tartar sauce?" and then went back to his writing. Typical.

The main point, however, was that the Ed's were actually learning (in a way that Edd didn't like) about each other's lives, the good and the bad points. This was something that they had not expected. All this was happening while the Eds were trying to live a normal, scam-filled day.

"Finally, we're done!" exclaimed Eddy as Ed finished writing his last book. "We'll be rolling in jawbreakers in no time!"

But there was still more chaos to come…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I hope you noticed, and liked the little surprise (2 chapters together). I just felt like rewarding my readers for waiting for so long. I know some people who had been threatening to KILL me if I didn't update. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. Oh, and please don't kill me now, 'cause I've updated! Hehe…**

**I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character. **

**P.S. Please remember that I have a Blog-like Space on my Profile page. Check it out for updates!**


	6. The Scam

**Phew! It's been a while, hasn't it? I was suffering from writer's block and couldn't think straight. So, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait…**

**Oh, and by the way, this is a single update. **

**--------------------**

**Switch-Ed**

**Chapter 6 – The Scam **

Edd stood completely still at the counter of ' Eds Book Stall'. He had never been in charge before. He felt strange somehow. In fact, he felt quite powerful, as if he called the shots. But all of that temporary pride turned into fear as he saw kids staring.

Edd began to sweat. He was extremely nervous. Eddy noticed this and came over.

"Go on, sockhead! You can do this! You know I can't 'coz I look like Ed!"

"But Eddy, I'm scared!" moaned Edd

"Oh, c'mon! You've got the looks, why not use 'em?"

Edd realized something. Eddy was right. All he had to do was sound convincing and they wouldn't be able to tell the difference! "Yes, why not…" he thought.

Eddy was happy. Double D was alright, Ed was busy writing, and everything was going perfectly according to plan. Until…

"E-d-d-d-y-y…" muttered Edd. Eddy turned around. Edd had begun sweating again and he had a strange expression on his face.

"Oh great. What's wrong now?" asked Eddy angrily

Edd said nothing. Eddy followed his train of sight and found the cause of Edd's strange behavior.

Nazz was walking up to the book stand.

--------------------

**Okay this chapter is really short, I know. It's actually just a filler chapter so that I can think up a more interesting plot. I'll try updating soon, but if anyone has any suggestions, feel free to submit 'em! **


	7. The Scam Part II

**Yay! This is actually a REAL update! Yes, it has been a really long time since I submitted a regular chapter, but here it is! Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and words written _like this_ are whispered.**

--------------------

**Switch-Ed**

**Chapter 6 – The Scam (Part II)**

Eddy felt extremely uncomfortable. He looked down only to see that he was drenched in sweat. Edd had gone as stiff as a statue, too nervous to say anything. Ed was still busy scribbling, unaware of the situation his friends were in.

Edd had gone into a sort of trance. He was just standing and staring out into space…

"Eddy? Are you okay? WAKE UP!"

Upon hearing Nazz shout, Edd suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Er, yes Nazz? How may I help you?" he stammered.

Nazz giggled. "You're weird today, Eddy. Anyway, I'd like to buy a book." she said.

"Buy? Did you say buy?" Hearing that word, Eddy shoved Edd away from the stand and said, "If you're looking for books, you've come to the right place! We have all kinds of books!_ Double D, go see what Ed's written. Hurry it up, I ain't got all day!"_ he hissed. Edd nodded and ran up to Ed and said, "Let's have those books now, mister."

"Nuh-uh! They're mine!" yelled Ed, in Double D's voice. Nazz heard the commotion and looked in their direction. What she saw was Eddy trying to pull some pieces of paper away from Edd (when it was actually Edd pulling the 'book' away from Ed).

"Something's really wrong with you guys today!" she exclaimed, "You're even weirder than normal!" To her, Ed was jabbering in her ear about the different kinds of books they sold and Eddy was shouting at Edd, who was bawling like a baby.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Nazz shouted. Almost as if on cue, the 3 of them froze on the spot. "You all really need to learn some manners, you know. So, about that book…"

Suddenly, a beeping came from Nazz's watch. She looked at it and said, "Whoops, 2 o' clock. Time for cheer practice! Never mind that book, Ed, I think I'm good." She smiled and walked off.

"Wait, how about a 2 for 1? Okay, maybe a FREE BOOK? C'mon already, don't ya like reading?" shouted Eddy. But it was too late. She was already out of earshot.

--------------------

**Okay, this is still short, according to me, but I'm going to try updating more often, now that I've got a plot. **


End file.
